A Less Than Hostile Hostage Situation
by Hersheybear
Summary: What if Bella hadn't been so stubborn when Edward asked Alice to hold her hostage in Eclipse? What if she had let Alice have her girly weekend and had slept in the bed that Edward had gotten for her? A short insertion/change to what SM wrote.
1. Look After My Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own any of the plots or characters. (Though I wouldn't mind calling any of the Cullen boys "mine"!) I can only take credit for the scenarios I have envisioned on my own.**

**I also don't own rights to the songs at the beginning and end of every chapter. A good rule of thumb is that if it is in **_**italics**_**, then I can't take credit for it. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_-Fearless, Taylor Swift_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_It was the same room, I realized quickly; the furniture had just been rearranged. The couch was pushed to the north wall and the stereo shoved up against the vast shelves of CDs-to make room for the colossal bed that now dominated the central space._

_It matched. The coverlet was a dull gold, just lighter than the walls; the frame was black, made of intricately patterned wrought iron. Sculpted metal roses wound in vines up the tall posts and formed a bowery lattice overhead. My pajamas were folded neatly on the foot of the bed, my bag of toiletries to one side._

"_What the hell is all this?" I spluttered._

"_You didn't really think he would make you sleep on the couch, did you?"_

"_I'll give you some privacy," Alice laughed. "See you in the morning.""_

_-Eclipse, Stephanie Meyer_

Yes, yes I did. I thought to myself. There was nothing wrong with the couch-it was huge and comfortable even. It didn't seem like a shameful thing to me, but I should have known that it would have appeared that way to Edward, the perfect age-old gentleman that he was.

I stared at the bed in a daze as I changed into my pajamas and prepared for bed. I shut my eyes and opened them again and the bed was still there. I shook my head and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, still analyzing how I felt about this new development. As far as I was concerned, it was obviously un-necessary, like so many other extraordinary things Edward deemed necessary. I could hear his voice now as I walked back into the room, _Humor me. _I smiled as I heard his voice, so velvety and beautiful in my mind (though it was nothing compared to really hearing his voice). I pulled the coverlet back to reveal a white rose attached to a note with Edward's beautiful script.

"Have fun with Alice, and be nice-she's been looking forward to this.

P.S. Look after my heart-I've left it with you."

I sighed involuntarily as I read his note and couldn't help the soft smile that spread across my face. I sniffed the beautiful flower before climbing into bed, looking towards the door.

"Alice?" I said, no louder than if she were standing in the room, I knew she would be able to hear me regardless. The door opened less than 30 seconds later and Alice peeked around the corner with a smile. "Thanks for making this hostage thing a little less hostage like." I teased. "I'll, um, try to do better with the girly stuff tomorrow." I gave a sheepish smile.

Alice grinned at my response. "I knew you'd come around." She grinned triumphantly. "So we can take the Porsche out tomorrow." I heard her add as she practically danced away.

I rolled over and looked out the windows along the south wall, looking at the shadows the moonlight created in the trees, and thought of Edward. "You have my heart too." I murmured before drifting off to sleep.

Alice was ready for me when I woke up, ready to turn me into her own dress-up doll that is. I remembered Edward's note, but decided this was going a little too far. I convinced her I couldn't go to school looking completely different than normal; everyone would be talking about it in a small town like Forks. Besides, the amount of attention and speculations would be unnerving given Alice's flamboyant tendencies. After fighting Alice off, and compromising by promising to let her buy me an outfit that night, we were finally able to make it downstairs so that I could get some food-Edward had reminded Alice to leave time for me to eat, since something so trivial as eating wasn't part of her normal routine. Esme was as sweet as always, trying to fix me an exquisite breakfast, courtesy of a cooking video she had ordered shortly after it became clear that I was going to be a permanent addition to the family. I didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her that PopTarts were my normal breakfast and were perfectly fine, so I graciously accepted what she had made me and was pleasantly surprised by how good it really was-for someone with no sense of taste in regards to human food.

Alice and I finally made it to school, and, despite the changes to my normal morning schedule, we were on time. Classes were excruciating without Edward, especially since I had every class with him except for Calculus. His absence meant that I was sitting in the back of the room, in our normal seats, alone. I briefly wondered why Alice hadn't suggested skipping, or why I hadn't. Sure, it was the end of the year and maybe I should be there to prepare for the final tests before graduation, but it all seemed so trivial, especially since I knew I had only a few more weeks as a mortal. The idea of spending forever with Edward made me smile, but also gave me butterflies. I daydreamed about the future through the rest of the morning; once, in English, I was caught in the middle of my trance by Mr. Berty, who gave me a disappointed frown when I asked him to repeat the question. However, I made it to lunch without any further interruptions. As I walked to the cafeteria to meet Alice, I revisited the idea of skipping and wondered what would be the best method of broaching the subject to Alice: should I just suggest skipping the rest of the day or should I play her own card against her and suggest starting her shopping expedition early? I knew I had a split second to decide, since she would get a vision of me asking. But it was still worth a shot.

"Hey Alice," I said as I met her at the doors of the cafeteria. She flashed me a smile in response, looking at me expectantly. "So, I was thinking…maybe we could-"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Alice squealed, cutting me off as she grabbed my arm and practically drug me to the car. I'm sure she would have picked me up and carried me if it wouldn't have looked odd to the other students.

"Edward never said we _had_ to go to school." She grinned wickedly as the car shot off towards their house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive  
Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn, let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

_-The Great Escape, Boys Like Girls_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**What did you think?! I have a few more chapters written already, so I'll get them up soon!**


	2. Carry Me Home

__

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or any of the plots or characters. I can only take credit for the scenarios I have envisioned on my own.**

**I also don't own rights to the songs at the beginning and end of every chapter. A good rule of thumb is that if it is in **_**italics**_**, then I can't take credit for it. :)**

**Enjoy!**

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go, _

_Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, _

_The night will go on, my little windmill_

_-All The Small Things, Blink 182_

-------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed as we exited the thirtieth, or was it fortieth store, of the afternoon. Hell, I'd lost count how many stores Alice and I had been through until that point; the chair massage I had gotten earlier in the day seemed like a distant luxury. I groaned as she slowed in front of another store. "Alice, you've got enough new outfits to last you through the summer…and you bought me a month's more clothes than I agreed to!" I protested and drug my feet as her eyes danced across the window displays.

Alice looked at me and rolled her eyes. "That's an exaggeration, but, even if it were true, there's nothing wrong with being prepared." She said with a grinned.

"Coming from the girl who can see the future," I muttered.

"And that is precisely why you should trust my judgment when I say we need to go in this store." She countered smugly. "Besides, maybe you'll have a better appreciation for clothes after Carlisle changes you. One can hope at least." She added as she walked into the store. "Come on Bella." She called in a sing-song voice from inside the store.

"Gah!" I groaned and walked into the store, looking around the racks of expensive items for Alice's spiky hair. I couldn't believe I was letting her spend this kind of money on me; I had refused to look at the tags of the items she shoved towards me, knowing it would just make me sick. "Alice?" I murmured, knowing she would hear me.

"Over here Bella!" I heard her wind chime voice and saw her hand wave from a rack in the back corner. "Which color do you like better, baby blue or emerald green?" She asked, holding up two pairs of silk pajama pants.

"I have a choice?" I asked curiously, I hadn't really played a role in the selection point so far, except for the cream mock neck top I picked out earlier. I thought it was kind of interesting how the neckline was made of a ribbon that tied behind the neck. Alice had actually complimented my choice, "Not bad" were her exact words.

"You're right, the baby blues." She said, moving on to the next rack to pick up a white cami.

"Wait, why do I need these? The public doesn't see my pajamas, why do they matter?" I whined.

"I see your pajamas and that's enough." She made a face at the image. "Seriously Bella, it's time to let the sweats rest in peace." She said solemnly. "Besides, I may have accidently thrown them out this morning while you were eating breakfast." She added with an innocent grin.

I grumbled incoherently and moved to an empty chair to wait for Alice, maybe I should have just pushed through the rest of the day at school, it couldn't have been worse than this, could it?

I must have fallen asleep in the chair without realizing it because the next thing I was aware of was Alice's melodic voice in my ear. "Come on Bella…the store is closing." She giggled.

"Closing? What time is it?" I asked, blushing as I stood up quickly, swaying slightly from the sudden moment.

"It's only ten." She shrugged. "We'll be home well before midnight." She added with a gleeful smile as we placed the bags on the ground besides her Porsche.

"Are these all going to fit?" I asked, eyeing the bags suspiciously.

"Silly Bella, just get in the car." She giggled and had the bags loaded before I could fasten my seatbelt. I smirked as Alice slid behind the wheel of the car, caressing the leather steering wheel fondly as the engine purred to life.

"How long does it take to get from Olympia to Forks?" She asked absently as she left the parking lot…I could have sworn I saw her teeth glittering as she smiled.

"Three and a half hours, I suppose." I shrugged, confused as to why she would ask.

"Not tonight!" She squealed, unleashing the power of the engine on the open road as I sighed and sunk down into my seat…no matter how often I rode with the Cullens, I could never adjust to their need for speed.

About 90 minutes later were pulling into the Cullen's driveway. Alice was still giggling with sheer glee, I, however, was thankful that the trip was almost over.

"That was so great!" She squealed. "Don't you think Bella?" She looked at me after she had pulled the car into the garage, practically dancing out of her seat.

"Sure, I'll make sure I thank Edward for getting you the car." I said with weak sarcasm, glad to finally put two feet on the ground.

"Oh Bella, it wasn't that bad! You know I'd never let anything happen to you!" She sung as she unloaded the bags. "Because then, if something hadn't happened to the car in the process, Edward would surely mangle it beyond recognition." She said, visibly upset by the thought. I gave her a humorless smile at the comment and she giggled in her high tone. "I'm only teasing Bella." She said, dancing over to kiss my cheek before leading the way into the house.

Rosalie and Esme were watching Sex and the City in the living room when we walked in. Alice dropped the bags she was holding. "I want those shoes!" She squealed and plopped down onto the couch besides Rose in one graceful motion, her eyes fixed on the characters on the screen.

Esme smiled over at me as I sat down in the chair next to the couch. "Did you have fun?" She asked with a knowing, motherly smile.

I just grinned in response. "If I didn't know Alice as well as I did, I would think we would be done shopping for the rest of the summer." I sighed. "Unfortunately, I know her better than that." I added. "But at least I've done my time…now it's someone else's turn to play tag-along." I grinned

Esme giggled at my comment and Alice rolled her eyes. "It wasn't _that_ bad, I took it easy on you Bella!" She protested. "And I even let you take a break to get a massage!" She added with a pout.

I looked over at Rose and swore I saw her smile, but she was still a little cool towards me, so I wasn't sure if I really had seen her smile.

"The massage was nice." I agreed with a teasing smile and then stifled a yawn, which didn't go unnoticed by my super-sensitive extended family. Esme smiled at me again. "Why don't you go up to bed, dear?" She suggested gently.

Alice perked up. "I'll clear out some space in Edward's closet for your clothes while you get ready for bed. You should probably keep some clothes here in case you would need them, and we can't let them get wrinkled!" She said as she jumped up and disappeared up the stairs with all of the bags that I assumed held the clothes she had picked out for me.

I moved much more slowly and less gracefully than Alice, hugging Esme goodnight and smiling at Rose before heading upstairs. Alice already had my clothes put away and my new silk pajamas lying on the end of the bed. "Good night Bella." She said and kissed my cheek before floating back down the stairs to finish the movie. I slipped into the pajamas and walked over to the windowed wall, looking out over the darkened forest, the aching in my chest becoming stronger. I missed him the most at night-when I felt the most alone; I shuddered as I thought back to the horrible months I had spent without him, thinking he had never loved me. I closed my eyes and forced the thoughts away, I couldn't think about those times. I never wanted to feel such pain ever again in my life. I didn't blame Edward for the pain; I knew he had done it thinking it was for the best and he had experienced just as much pain during the time. I smiled as I thought about him and thought about spending all of eternity with him; however, I had to get through tomorrow first. What's a few more hours when you had all of eternity? I ran my hand along his c.d. collection, wondering how many times Edward had touched the same c.d.s.

Gah! I was being so pathetic; I forced myself to walk back towards the bed. I stopped and opened the closet door, shaking my head as I saw my new clothes Alice had put beside Edward's. I fingered one of his sweaters as his smell poured forth from his clothes. I pulled the sweater off the hanger and slipped it on before climbing into the bed, wrapping my arms around myself and breathing in Edward's sweet scent as I drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you_

_-All About Lovin' You, Bon Jovi_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_


	3. Living A Dream

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or any of the plots or characters. I can only take credit for the scenarios I have envisioned on my own.**_

_**I also don't own rights to the songs at the beginning and end of every chapter. A good rule of thumb is that if it is in italics, then I can't take credit for it. :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Oh, and the sad news is that there is only one more chapter after this one. This was just meant to be a short alternation to a few chapters in Eclipse.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

_I Don't Want to Miss a Thing, Aerosmith_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In my dream, Edward and I were lying together on the grass in his meadow with no worries. I looked over at him and he gave me that crooked smile that I loved so much. "I love you." I said, moving closer to him to drape my arm over his chest in my dream, mimicking the dream in reality. "I love you too, love," was his reply. That's when I became acutely aware that I wasn't alone, my arm really had wrapped around someone…or something. My eyes flew open and came to a rest on the face of the one I loved so much.

_"Sorry," he murmured so softly that his voice was part of the darkness. "I didn't mean to wake you."_

_I reached out for him, found his hands in the darkness, and pulled myself closer to him. His arms encircled me, cradling me to his chest. My lips searched, hunting along his throat, to his chin, till I finally found his lips. Edward kissed me softly for a moment. (Eclipse)_

Edward smiled against my lips and pushed me away gently and moved to lie on his side, running his fingers through my hair. "Did you have fun with Alice?" He asked with a slightly tentative tone.

I smirked. "Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be mad at you for that." I said slowly.

"Supposed to?" He echoed, a smile evident in his tone.

"Damn your habit of dazzling me." I murmured, to which he just chuckled.

He brushed his hand along his sweater that I was still wearing. "Did you get cold?" He asked with evident concern.

I was glad that it was dark, it hid my deep blush, though I knew he would be aware of it. "Um, well no." I said slowly. He caressed my cheek, his curious silence beckoning me to continue. "It smelt like you." I said sheepishly, self-consciously.

Edward silently stroked my hair. "I'm sorry I left you alone, love." He said softly. "I know how hard--" He sighed and I took this opportunity to cut him off.

"Edward, you had to go, there was no option. We both know that." I said softly. "I was just fine." I reassured him. "Besides, you think I smell good, can't I think the same about you?" I teased him.

"Good doesn't do you justice." He replied in that velvet tone. I was glad that he was past causing himself grief on my behalf.

"Did you and the boys have fun?" I asked. "Did you bag some mountain lions for me?" I teased.

Edward cracked a smile. "Yes, I managed…for you." He teased back. "Did you have fun with Alice?" He asked, a little more hesitantly.

I stayed silent for a minute, heightening the suspense because I knew it would drive him crazy.

"I'm sorry I had her hold you hostage. That was wrong of me." He finally replied, stammering a little, something I never would have thought possible.

"Mmmhmm." I replied, hiding my smile.

He sighed. "I just felt better, knowing you were here and safe." He said in his soft, silky voice.

I snorted in reply. "You call Alice's driving safe?" I nearly choked with giggles.

"Bella. Be nice." He cautioned, though I could sense the underlying humor in his voice.

"Be nice?" I asked with mock incredulity. "Do you even know what she did to me?" I played up the horror in my voice.

"Actually, she was thinking about it when I came in." He replied with a smile in his voice.

"You can't believe her perspective in this. Even you can agree that she is crazy when it comes to shopping." I pointed out, pouting my bottom lip.

He kissed my bulging bottom lip. "Okay, tell me all about it."

I sighed as his lips momentarily distracted me. "It was frightening…pure torture." I shuddered at the thought, casting him a sideways glance. "Imagine the worst thing possible--"

"Bella, you're a horrible liar." Edward interrupted me with a smirk. "And apparently Alice's tendency for exaggeration has rubbed off onto you." He teased.

"Forty stores!" I exclaimed with an exasperated sigh. "I want to see you go through all of that with a happy smile." I retorted.

"There was the massage." He pointed out with a teasing grin. "I heard that in Alice's mind, too." He added.

I grumbled incoherently, then paused and gave a cocky smile. "The fruits of my torture are hanging in your closet now. Every time you open your closet, you're going to have to face my torture."

"I don't even think drama lessons could help you." Edward shook his head.

"You're so cruel." I pouted. "First you subject me to a full day of shopping with Alice, actually an entire weekend of girly-ness; then you make fun of me." I shook my head. "That is not kind, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I said sternly, frowning even more as I noticed that Edward was chuckling softly. "What?" I nearly cried.

"It's nothing." He said, trying to stop the laughter.

"Obviously." I huffed, tears of frustration threatening the corners of my eyes.

Edward's noticed my growing frustration and his laughter ceased as soon as he felt the moisture that slipped down my cheek and fell on his arm. "Bella." He said quickly, concern obvious in his voice. "I'm not laughing at you love." He said, stroking my cheek, his face instantly much closer to mine as he frantically searched my eyes, looking to see how deep the hurt ran.

"Then who, or what?" I whispered begrudgingly, more upset that I had allowed myself to get so upset.

Edward hesitantly cracked a smile when he saw that the hurt wasn't deep, his eyes still dancing with humor. "I was laughing because," he leaned in closer, his mouth against my ear, "because Alice heard how you felt about the shopping trip." He said, a chuckle escaping his lips again.

"Oh great." I groaned. "How much did she hear?" I asked with sigh.

"Enough to know your opinion."

"How mad is she?"

"She's not mad, but she is going to lay the guilt trip on thick." He said with a smile. "You'll be going on a pity shopping trip soon." He teased to lighten my worry. "I'll see if I can bargain on your behalf. I could amend my generosity and tell her the Porsche is a gift from both of us and tell her she has to be nice." He added with a smirk. He paused, and I could tell he was listening to something I couldn't hear-whether that be an audible sound or someone's thoughts, I didn't know.

"What now?" I interrupted in a whisper.

He turned and kissed me gently. "You're safe now. She's thinking about her Porsche." He said with that crocked smile I love.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a __love__ story, baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes_

_Love Story, Taylor Swift_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**I'll give you the last chapter soon. Probably tomorrow :) I'd appreciate hearing your thoughts!**


	4. This Is Our Fate

__

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or any of the plots or characters. I can only take credit for the scenarios I have envisioned on my own.**

**I also don't own rights to the songs at the beginning and end of every chapter. A good rule of thumb is that if it is in **_**italics**_**, then I can't take credit for it. :)**

**This is the end of my little "what if" alternative to Eclipse. (Sorry it's so short, but I thought it seemed like an appropriate ending and allows the story to continue as SM wrote it) I hope you've enjoyed it!**

-----------------------------------------------

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find.

_Fall for You, Secondhand Serenade_

------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled as Edward said Alice was thinking of her Porsche.

He noticed my smile and traced his finger over my lips. "I really missed you." He murmured.

"Not as much as I missed you." I countered.

He put his finger under my chin, tilting it up and his eyes smoldering with intensity as our eyes met. "That's not possible." He said firmly.

I could read the earnestness in his eyes. He really believed his feelings to be stronger and more intense than mine. I even knew why he was so stubbornly convinced of this: because he was a vampire and everything was intensified. Did he really mean to discredit my feelings that much? Did he really believe I couldn't possibly love him as much as he loved me? That I wasn't committing myself completely to my love for him? I drew a sharp breath as I thought about the last argument; I couldn't honestly throw that into the mix because I knew I had hurt him when I snuck off to meet Jacob before. I know that he thought it was because he wasn't enough, but that wasn't what my intentions had been. I loved Edward, nothing would change that.

Edward seemed concerned when he noticed me draw a sharp breath. "I know you love me Bella, I'm not discounting that." He said quickly, obviously trying to make amends to me. He watched numerous feelings flicker across my face. As I watched his expression, I knew that the variety of emotions I was feeling, from guilt and sadness to anger and hurt, were showing on my face. I knew it was killing him not being able to read my mind and know what was causing the changing emotions he saw on my face. I decided that this was the time to change the subject, to avoid hurting either one of us or making one of us angry.

"You didn't have it that bad while you were gone. I had to stay here with all of the reminders of you, reminding me how much I missed you." I sighed.

"That's not even true and you know it." He replied swiftly, not missing a beat. "Besides, I thought it would be comforting for you, to be here, sleeping in my room." He added.

"That reminds me, why did you feel it necessary to get this ginormous bed?" I asked, lightening the mood a little.

"I couldn't very well have you sleeping on a couch. Besides, it would be nearly impossible for us to be like this on a couch." He pointed out. "And _I_ think it's a very nice bed." He smiled.

"I think it's a nice bed too, unnecessary, but nice." I said defensively, "even if it is yet another of your over-the-top attempts to keep me 'normal'." I said, stressing the last word as if it created a bad taste in my mouth. "Besides, that couch is amazingly comfortable too and you know it."

"For someone who thinks it's a nice bed, you're not showing much appreciation." He teased. "Besides, I already told you that this would be difficult on a couch." He said as he rolled over until he was hovering just over me. He kissed my neck and along my jaw, causing my heart to beat embarrassingly loud as he reached my lips and I hungrily kissed him. This was about the moment when he would pull away, when I became a little too eager and pushed his strict rules. However, this time he didn't pull away, instead he kissed me harder. _Maybe he'd rethought all his careful rules. Maybe there was more significance to this bed than I'd originally guessed. _

_"Did you change your mind?" I asked breathlessly…my heart pounded almost painfully as I waited for his answer._

_Edward sighed, rolling back so that we were on our sides again. _

_"Don't be ridiculous, Bella," he said…clearly, he understood what I meant. _(Eclipse)

I grumbled quietly beside him and he shook his head sternly in reply to my unintelligent sounds. _"It's too dangerous_."

_"I like danger," I insisted._

_"I know." There was a sour edge to his voice. _"Goodnight Bella."

"But-"

"Go to sleep." He said and placed a kiss on my forehead and then started to hum my lullaby. I knew I was getting no further, so I resigned myself to snuggling closer to my marble Adonis and breathed in his scent as I drifted to sleep.

-----------------------------------------

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_I'm Yours, Jason Mraz_

-----------------------------------------

**The End! :) Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
